3x3-9: Can't leave him alone
by Fox King jm
Summary: One night a young Naruto was saved from death by two angels or rather Arrancars. A lemon-story, Naruto x Neliel x Harribel x Kurama x Hinata. I do not own Naruto or Bleach, so please enjoy 3x3 9: Can't leave him alone.


**Hi guys, Johnny here with another Fanfic. And today is my birthday. I hope you are all enjoying Naruto Make-Out Heroes series, The worlds of fantasy, and The Children of Naruto. I will update as soon as possible. Here is a Naruto and Bleach short story and Lemon Fanfic. My birthday present to you guys. (^_^) I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Okay let's begin, so please enjoy 3x3=9: Can't leave him alone. **

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero who saved Konoha during Pein's invasion and the one who ended the fourth great ninja was lying down on his bed, thinking about what will be for dinner tonight. He couldn't help but smile thinking about the two beautiful angels of his life. The two angels we're really Arrancars. Arrancars are hollows that gained similar powers to that of Soul Reapers or Shinigamis by removing their mask. Their names are Neliel Tu Oderschvank and Tier Harribel, the two female Arrancars had been with Naruto most of his life ever since the day they met.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

Since Aizen defeat and Barragan's death, the hollow world Hueco-Mundo or Las-Noches had new overlords Neliel and Harribel both now ruled Hueco and made an alliance with the Soul-Society. The Soul-Society reported rogue Hollow that is attacking the ninja world. The ninja of the asked for Soul-Society's help dealing with the hollow. The Soul-Society sends Neliel and Harribel to take down the rouge hollow. Neliel and Harribel wasted no time to hurt down the trouble making Hollow.

**XxxxX Outside of Konoha XxxxX **

A **Garganta** opened outside of the village. The two female Arrancars step out of the **Garganta** looking around their surroundings.

"Hmm… where is that no good trouble making Hollow?" Neliel said.

"Neliel-san where do you think we should look?" Harribel asked.

Before she can answer they felt spiritual pressure not to far away.

"I think I know where to look." Neliel replied.

Inside the village a young woman with a month old baby in her hands walking home after a long walk in the park. Little did the woman know she was being watched by a very hungry Hollow hiding in the shadows that was ready to attack at any moment.

"**Time to eat." **The hungry Hollow said.

The Hollow jumped from the shadows to devour the woman and her child.

**(WHAM!) **

The Hollow got kicked by Neliel sending it crushing in a few trees.

"What was that?" the woman said.

"Get out of here now." Harribel said, as she was reaching for her Zanpakuto.

"Wait what's going on?" The woman asked.

"Just go!" Harribel yelled.

"O… okay." The woman said, as she run off with her child.

"**How dare you! Fine than we'll eat you two instead."** The Hollow said.

As the dust cleared, revealing a chimera like Hollow with a lion's head. It also had a goat's head on its back. Three snakes for tails and large black wings. The Hollow's body had skull fragments all over its body. It stands on its hind legs and large claws with, big muscular arms.

"**How dare you get in our way of our dinner?!"** The Chimera-Hollow said.

"You think just because, Aizen and Barragan are gone, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Neliel said, as she glared the hollow.

"**It's because, that Aizen and Barragan are gone we can do whatever we want." **The Chimera said.

"Neliel-san let's take him out one blow." Harribel said.

"Right, Harribel-san." Neliel replied.

"**Ha ha ha! That's very funny you two think you can, kill us with one blow? Ha! Come and try it." **The Chimera said, as it charged at the two female Arrancars.

"Fool." Neliel said, as she slash off the Chimera's left arm like it was butter.

"**What? What was that?" **The Chimera said in fear.

"This is the end for you." Harribel said, as she and Neliel ready to finish the Chimera hollow once and for all.

"**W… wait mercy, we give up. Just let us go." **The Chimera said hoping that the two female Arrancars would let them go.

Neliel and Harribel were behind the chimera. The Chimera-Hollow got cut in half with no warning. The two female Arrancars took out the Chimera-Hollow like it was nothing. The Chimera fell to the ground, bleeding all over his body and with unbearable pain.

"You're nothing more than a wild beast." Neliel said, as she put her Zanpakuto away.

"We are merciful, but not to monsters that kill for the joy of killing." Harribel said.

The Chimera-Hollow was now dead ever to eat another human soul again. Neliel and Harrilbel disposed of the Chimera-Hollow's body to be sure no other Hollow would come to this world.

"Now that is done, let's go report this to the Hokage. Let's go Harribel-san." Neliel said with a smile.

"Yes Neliel-san." Harribel said, as she and Neliel left to report to the village's Hokage.

Neliel and Harribel walked in the streets of Konoha looking at all the buildings and stores of this world. The two female Arrancars heard what sounded like an angry mob. Harribel and Neliel looked at each other, and then nodded heading towards of whatever is going on.

"Die demon fox!"

"It's time to destroy the demon once and for all!"

"Let's send it to hell where it belongs!"

"We'll avenge our beloved Yondaime Hokage and our loved ones!"

"Tonight the fox demon dies!"

The angry mob yelled more and more. Harribel and Neliel saw the mob, but that's not the only the two female Arrancars saw. Their eyes widen in horror as they saw a small child almost beaten to death. The mob continued to beat the poor child.

"What do you think you're doing to that poor child?!" Neliel said in anger, as tears come down her face.

"What do you mean what we are doing?! We are killing the demon!" The leader of the mob said.

"Demon?! What demon?! You people are beating and killing poor defenseless a child!" Harribel said in anger.

"Look here you two muddling bitches, we are going to kill this demon and anyone who stands in our way…" The leader of the mob felt pain. He looked at his hand and saw that his finger was cut off by Harribel. He screamed in pain at the lost of his finger. The mob was in total shock.

"Agh! You bitch!" The leader of the mob said, as he continued screaming in pain.

"Hey, where did that fox demon go?!"

The mob looked at the two female Arrancars, seeing that the child was safely in Neliel's arms. Well the mob was still in shock of what happed to their leader, Neliel used her **Sonido** to grab the child with out them knowing.

"How dear you! You people are the real demons for trying to kill a child!" Neliel said in anger as she held the beaten boy in her arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!" An angry voice said from behind.

The two female Arrancars and the mob turned to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi with a group of Anbu black ops at his side.

"Anbu have the mob punished and arrested for their crimes." Hiruzen said in anger.

"But Hokage-sama… Ugh… we where just finishing what our Yondaime Hokage started." The leader of the mob said in pain.

"Anbu, make sure this one gets punish by Ibiki." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The Anbu said.

Hiruzen then turned to Neliel and Harribel. "I'm truly sorry." Hiruzen said with a tear coming down his face.

Harribel and Neliel looked at the child. He was about five years old, beaten badly, blood stained his blond hair, burns and scratches all over his body, his clothes were torn. It was a blessing that he was still alive. He slept peaceful in Neliel's arms. She couldn't help, but smile at the blond sleeping boy.

"Naruto… Please forgive me." Hiruzen said in a sad tone.

"Naruto? Is that his name?" Harribel asked.

"Why were those people trying to kill him?" Neliel asked.

"(Sigh) Come to my office and I'll tell you everything." Hiruzen said in a sad tone knowing that, what he was about to tell the two female Arrancars something they would not like.

**XxxxX Hokage's Office XxxxX **

"So, what are you going to tell us?" Neliel Asked.

"(Sigh) What I'm about to tell you is a secret that even Naruto must never know." Hiurzen said, as Neliel and Harribel both nodded in agreement.

"Five years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village almost destroying the village and killing many of the villagers." Hiurzen said.

Both Neliel and Harribel's eyes widen hearing about this.

"But what does that have to do with Naruto?" Harribel asked.

"The Yondamine Hokage defeated the fox in mortal combat. He couldn't kill the fox so, he sealed the fox sprite away in a new-born baby." Hiurzen said.

"So, Naruto…" Neliel said, as she looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Yes he is the Jinchuriki (power of human sacrifice) of the Kyuubi. Hiurzen said.

"Poor Naruto-kun…" Neliel said as she let out a few tears.

"So, that's why people attack him, those heartless demons." Harribel said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'll take Naruto-kun to the hospital." Hiurzen said as he took the boy from the two female arrancars.

"We will report this to the Soul Society Hokage-sama. And we'll be back is that okay?" Neliel asked.

Hiruzen nodded, as Neliel and Harribel took their leave. As the two female Arrancars left the ninja world, to the Soul Society to give their report of what happened.

**XxxxX Soul Society XxxxX **

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the caption of the first division and head captain of all the 13 court guard squad. Was doing paper work till, he heard a knock on his office door.

"Enter." Genryusai said.

"Hi, old man, we're here to give our report." Neliel said.

"Neliel-san, it's not very nice calling him old man." Harribel said, as her sweat dropped.

"It's alright, now let's hear that report." Genryusai said.

Harribel and Neliel told Genryusai everything that had happened. The mission was completed, and the hollow is now dead. The two female Arrancars even told him about the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, before anything else Neliel and Harribel spoke up.

"Old man." Neliel said.

"Yes, what is it?" Genryusai asked.

"I wonder if we can make a request." Neliel replied.

"What kind of request?" Genryusai asked.

"We wonder if we could stay with Naruto-kun, to protect him and care for him. And if anything goes wrong we will take full responsibility." Harribel stated.

"Very well, but be sure not to cause any trouble. And if we need you, we'll send a messenger to you. Till we need you're help, farewell, be safe, and good luck." Genryusai said.

"Thank you, old man." Neliel said, as she and Harribel bowed, taking their leave.

**XxxxX Hueco-Mundo XxxxX **

In Hueco Mundo, Neliel and Harribel were packing some things that they will need in the ninja world.

"So Neliel-sama and Harribel-sama are going to some other would to baby-sit some kid, huh?" Apacci asked.

"I heard that, Harribel-sama and Neliel-sama save this child from an angry mob who tried to kill him." Sung-Sun replied with her sleeve over her mouth.

"Humph, this shows how low humans are." Mila-Rose stated.

"If I was there, I would have kicked the shit out of those bastards." Apacci said.

"Oh, please… if you were there the place would turn to ashes." Mila-Rose said.

"What was that, Tits-McGee?!" Apacci shouted.

"You heard me, you ugly little troll!" Mila-Rose shouted.

"How about I kick the shit out of you, you fat tit cow!" Apacci shouted.

"You must have a set of balls between your legs, Apacci. But if you have the guts to take me on, than bring it!" Mila-Rose growled.

"You two are so hard-headed. Fighting and taking dirty is so beneath a woman. I feel sorry for you two." Sung-Sun replied with her sleeve over her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Sung-Sun!" Apacci and Mila-Rose shouted.

"Stop it, you three." Harribel said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, you three shouldn't be fighting like that." Neliel said.

"Yes… Neliel-sama… Harribel-sama…" The Fraccion replied.

"Well, we are gone, Starrk, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra are in charge. If there is any trouble contact us to the other world. Okay, everyone?" Neliel asked.

"Right!" The female Arrancars replied.

"We should be going, Neliel-san." Harribel stated, as she opened a **Garganta**.

"That's right. We'll see you later." Neliel said with a smile, as she and Harribel left to Naruto's world.

**XxxxX Konoha: Naruto's house XxxxX **

As Harribel and Neliel opened the house door and turned on the lights, to see Naruto's house a big mess.

"He lives here all by himself?" Neliel asked.

"It seems so." Harribel replied.

Neliel went into the kitchen to see the table had half eaten and empty ramen cups. Harribel went into Naruto's room to see a queen sized bed and dirty clothes all over the floor. Neliel and Harribel decide to clean up Naruto's house before the two female Arrancars picked him up from the hospital. Thanks to their super human speed, it took less than an hour to clean up the house. Naruto's house now spotless, Harribel and Neliel thought it was time to bring Naruto home. At the hospital, the two female Arrancars used their **Soindo** to get to the hospital faster.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Harribel and Neliel said, as they bowed.

"Ah, so you two came back, huh? Well I'm happy for that. I assume you two are here to take, Naruto-kun home?" Hiurzen asked.

"That's right." Neliel replied.

"Very well, then." Hiurzen said, as he handed over the sleeping Naruto to Neliel and Harribel.

"We will take good care of him, Hokage-sama." Harribel said.

"Thank you." Hiurzen said.

"Let's go home than." Neliel said, as she, Harribel, and the sleeping Naruto left for home.

In the middle of the night, Naruto awoke from his sleep. He turned to see two beautiful women sleeping with him in his bed side by side. Naruto slowly crawled out of bed to go to the bathroom. He saw his house spotless and clean. Naruto was amazed that his was clean. It was like he was dreaming or something, but this wasn't a dream.

"How is my house this clean?" The little Naruto asked himself.

"Well, hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Neliel and Harribel. He couldn't help, but blush seeing two beautiful women before.

"A-are you angles?" Naruto asked with a blush, making both female Arrancars chuckle.

"No, Naruto-kun. We're Arrancars, my name is Tier Harribel." Harribel said.

"I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, you and call me Nel for short. From this day on we will be staying with you. Is that okay with you, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked, as she got closer to Naruto.

"W-what did you s-say…?" Naruto asked.

"We will be taking care of you, Naruto-kun." Harribel replied.

"…"

Naruto looked down on the floor with his hair hiding his eyes. His body started to tremble and sack. He began to sob a little. He let out some tears and then he spoke…

"C-can you promise me just one thing?" Naruto asked, as he cried more.

"You can tell us anything, Naruto-kun." Neliel replied.

"What kind of promise, Naruto-kun?" Harribel asked, as she got close to Naruto too.

"C-can you… p-promise to never leave me?" Naruto asked, as he broke out in tears.

"We promise." Neliel and Harribel said.

Naruto ran into Harribel and Neliel holding them tight. He continued to cry. Neliel and Harribel return the hug. Naruto was happy now, he had some new people in his life now and forever. Naruto never felt such joy in his life till now. Neliel carried the sleepy Naruto to the bedroom for a new day. The next day…

"Naruto-chan, it's time to get up." Neliel said.

Naruto got out of bed for this new day. He went into the kitchen to see that a hot breakfast was made for him.

"It smells really good…" Naruto said, as he drooled a little.

"I hope you like it, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

Naruto looked at the food on his plate. He saw eggs, potatoes, bacon, and some fruit.

"Is this really for me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is, silly. If you want to grow up big and strong, Naruto-kun, you have to eat different foods." Neliel said, as she sat next to Naruto.

"Can I really be big and strong?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

Naruto took a bite out of the fruit, he liked it a lot. He than ate everything, till the plate was spotless.

"Thank you…" Naruto said.

"I'm glad you like it." Neliel said with smile.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you…" Naruto cried.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Harribel and Neliel said.

Neliel pulled Naruto into a hug, as he continued to cry.

"Shh… Naruto-kun, don't cry anymore." Neliel said.

"I'm sorry… I can't help it…" Naruto said.

Naruto was sad, but yet deep down inside he is very happy. He is happy that he has two new friends or maybe motherly people who will never leave him.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun." Harribel said, as she wiped his tears away.

"Okay..." Naruto said.

"How about we go somewhere to play, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked, as she was giving a warm smile to Naruto.

"How about we go out to the park to get some fresh air?" Harribel asked.

"Really? Alright!" Naruto shouted with joy, as he went to his room to get his shoes.

"Heh, he's so full of energy." Neliel said.

"I'm ready!" Naruto said, as he ran to Harribel and Neliel holding both of the female Arrancars's hands.

In the park Naruto played with some of his friends that he knew, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Neliel and Harribel watched Naruto play for about 2 hours, than the two female Arrancars decided it was time to go home. But before they head home, they need to stop by the store to make something for dinner tonight. Luckily there was a nearby store just around the block. In the stores Harribel and Neliel were looking around the shelves to see what was good. Naruto was looking at the ramen cups till...

"What are you doing here, brat?! Get lost!"

"You're not welcomed here!"

"Don't you dare come back to this store, you fox brat!"

Hearing this Neliel and Harribel rushed to Naruto's side.

"What do you think you're doing to, Naruto-kun?" Neliel said, as she glared at the men.

"The demon is not welcomed here!"

"Humph, go pick on someone your own size." Harribel said.

"Why are you two smoking hot babes are with that demon?"

"His name is, Naruto Uzumaki! And he is not a demon!" Neliel said in anger.

"Neliel-san... Harribel-san..." Naruto mumbled.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun. We're not going to let them hurt you. Get behind us." Harribel said, as she was about to pull out her Zanpakuto till...

"Why are you three men harassing my consumers?"

The three men turned to see the owner of the store and his wife. Neliel and Harribel recognized the woman, she was the woman in the park with her baby the night when the Chimera Hollow attacked.

"Those men were picking on Naruto-kun." Neliel said, as she continued to glare at the men.

"I suggest you three get out of my store now." The owner said.

"Why should we? The fox brat is the one who..."

"Don't make us have to call, Hokage-sama and the Anbu." The woman said.

"..."

"Alright we're going... we're going..."

The three men left the store to never come back.

"We're sorry about that." Neliel and Harribel said, as they both bowed.

"It's not you're fault. I'm Gen Sanada and this is my wife, Yuki." Gen said.

"It's nice to meet you again. I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my and my child's life. We are eternally grateful." Yuki said.

"Yes, thank you for saving my wife and child." Gen said.

"Please take whatever you like." Yuki said.

"Thank you." Harribel and Neliel replied.

"Thank you for helping us." Naruto said.

"Anytime little one." Gen said.

"And you are welcomed here anytime." Yuki said.

After that Naruto, Neliel, and Harribel went home. Neliel was cooking dinner and Harribel cleaned anyplace that was dirty. As Neliel was cooking till she felt a small tug. She looked down to see it was Naruto. Neliel smiled and asked Naruto what he needed.

"Is there something you need, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked.

"Is dinner almost ready, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes, Naruto-kun. That's enough time for you to take a nice hot bath." Neliel said.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, a clean boy is a happy boy." Harribel said, as she was finished cleaning.

"Okay, I'll get nice and clean." Naruto said, as he went into the bathroom to take a bath.

As Naruto got ready for his bath, he heard someone coming in. It was Neliel.

"I thought I might join you, Naruto-kun." Neliel said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Neliel to see she is naked as well. It was a good thing at Naruto was only 5 years-old, and didn't know much of the human body. Neliel pour warm water on Naruto, so the bath wouldn't be too hot for him. Naruto went in the bath first, and after him, Neliel went next.

"The water feels really nice..." Neliel said, as she sighs happily.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto replied.

"Come here, Naruto-kun, I'll wash your back for you." Neliel said.

"Umm... okay." Naruto said.

After 20 minutes, Harribel was reading some novels till...

"Ha ha! You can't catch me, Nel-chan!" Naruto said, as he ran in the house dripping wet and naked.

"..."

"Get back here, young man!" Neliel shouted, as she also was wet and naked.

"_Neliel-san, can handle an army of over thousands of Hollows... but she can't handle a five year-old child... Naruto-kun, you're truly something..." _Harribel thought, as her sweat dropped.

Harribel sat on the sofa for a monument. She then used her **Soindo **to teleport herself into the bathroom. Harribel grabbed a towel, she used her **Soindo **again to appeared right in front of Naruto. She wrapped the young Naruto in the towel drying him off.

"That was a lot of fun!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun... huff... huff... you can't go running around the house naked." Neliel said weakly, as she was breathing heavily.

"Umm... you are also naked, Neliel-san..." Harribel said, as her sweat dropped.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot..." Neliel said.

"Please put some clothes on... Naruto-kun, hold still would, you?" Harribel said, as she dry off Naruto.

"Sorry, Harribel-chan, I was just playing with Nel-chan." Naruto said.

"Never mind that, let's get you dressed. Dinner is about done." Harribel said, as she finished drying off Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with joy, as he, Neliel, and Harribel got ready for dinner.

Naruto and Neliel are now on the table eating dinner. After dinner, Naruto played games with Neliel. Harribel took her own baths by herself for some reason and ate dinner by herself. The young Uzumaki never know why. A week had pass by since Neliel and Harribel moved with Naruto. Naruto got a bit closer with Neliel, as for Harribel she kept herself a little away from Naruto. She didn't want to, but do to her Hollow fragments under her jacket like mask, she was afraid that Naruto would be scare of her if he saw what was behind her mask. One night, Naruto was sleeping with Neliel till a **Garganta **opened in Naruto's room.

"Hmm... is it morning already?" Neliel said tiredly.

"Neliel-sama, an army of rouge Hollows are making trouble in Hueco-Mundo." An Arrancar with a skull mask stated.

"I see..." Neliel replied.

"_I don't want to wake up, Naruto-kun... I'll tell Harribel-san, I'll take care of the Hollows in Hueco-Mundo." _Neliel thought to herself.

Harribel was reading some novels, till Neliel came to the living-room.

"What is it, Neliel-san?" Harribel asked.

"There are some Hollows in Hueco-Mundo that are starting up some trouble. Don't worry, I'll take care of them. Please watch Naruto-kun, okay?" Neliel asked.

"I will, Neliel-san. Please be careful." Harribel said.

"I'll be back soon." Neliel replied, as she left to Hueco-Mundo and to fight off the rouge Hollows.

About an hour later the young Naruto awoke from his sleep to see Neliel nowhere to be seen. He got out of bed to see where Neliel gone off too. Harribel saw Naruto wounding around the night looking for Neliel.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing up this late?" Harribel asked.

"I had a bad dream... where's Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She went... umm... she said she was going for a walk." Harribel lied not to worry Naruto.

"Harribel-chan... c-can you stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... Naruto-kun." Harribel replied.

Harribel put down her book and grabbed Naruto by the hand walking him back to the room. He crawled into bed and Harribel after him. Naruto got close to Harribel, she looked down to him seeing him shake and sobbing. She put her arms around the five-year old Naruto who is still crying. Harribel then asked what was wrong.

"Why are you crying, Naruto-kun?" Harribel asked.

"It was the bad dream I had... it was really scary... my dream was that you and Nel-chan left me alone forever to never come back. It was way too real..." Naruto sobbed.

"Shh... it's alright..." Harribel said.

"_I'm not good with these kinds of things..." _ Harribel thought.

"It really scared me to death... I... I..." Naruto cried.

Harribel pulled Naruto closer to her. He stopped crying and laid his head on her chest, as Harribel pulled him closer to her. Quick as a flash, Naruto fall fast asleep into Harribel's arms. She ran her fingers into his hair, as she rocked him to sleep. Harribel was wrong about keeping herself distance from Naruto. He slept peacefully that night with Harribel.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun... we will never leave you alone." Harribel said, as fall asleep as well.

Another hour later, Neliel returned from Hueco-Mundo to see Harribel sleeping with Naruto.

"See, Harribel-san? I said the two of us would make a good family for Naruto-kun." Neliel stated, as she crawled into bed with Naruto and Harribel.

The next day Harribel decided to show Naruto what was under her mask. She showed her Hollow fragments to Naruto, but surprisingly he wasn't scared of her. Naruto thought it was pretty cool, what she next took the young blond by surprise. Harribel changed her appearance, she no longer had the Hollow fragments. Naruto could now see her face, her blond hair is now shorter and she also had two small blue marks on each side her cheeks. Naruto was speechless, Harribel thought it was a bit too much for the five year-old.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Harribel asked.

"You're really pretty..." Naruto replied with a blush.

"I think he likes you better this way, Harribel-san." Neliel said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Harribel said with a blush.

Ever since that day, Naruto had got closer than ever with Neliel and Harribel. One day Harribel and Neliel wanted to take Naruto to Hueco-Mundo.

**XxxxX Hueco-Mundo XxxxX **

A **Garganta** opened in Hueco-Mundo. Naruto saw a big white castle and nothing, but endless sand. Neliel and Harribel with Naruto by their side entered the castle to see how everyone was doing.

"Hey, Harribel-sama and Neliel-sama are back!" Apacci stated.

"Welcome back." Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun said.

"Thank you." Neliel and Harribel replied.

Naruto was behind Harribel and Neliel, he was a little nervous meeting new people or rather Arrancars.

"Well now, who is this little boy?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Girls, I like for you to meet, Naruto-kun." Neliel stated, as he stayed behind the two female Arrancars.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright. These are our friends say hello." Harribel said.

"Hello." Naruto replied.

Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun looked at the five-year old, Naruto. The three of them had one thing they all had agree too.

"He's... so... CUTE!" The Fraccion cried, as Naruto blushed.

"Be nice to Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

"We will." The Fraccion replied.

"NEL-SAMA!"

It was Neliel's fraccion, Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Who are they, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"This is Pesche and Dondochakka. They are also friends." Neliel replied.

"Nice too meet you guys." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun." Pesche and Dondochakka greeted.

"Heh heh, they are pretty funny." Naruto stated.

Naruto played in Hueco-Mundo with the Arrancars and made some more friends. The day had passed and now it was time to go home. Naruto promised to visit again real soon.

**XxxxX 7 years later XxxxX **

As the years pasted by, Naruto Uzumaki, now 12 years-old and making some trouble. He painted the Hokage mountain images.

"Enough with your damn pranks!"

"Stupid brat!"

"You're a dead man when they catch you, brat!"

"Looooooosers! Wanna-bees! You don't have what it takes to do what I do!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto kept painting the Hokage-faces.

"Hokage-sama!"

"This had better be important and don't tell me it's Naruto again." Hiurzen said.

"It is, Naruto again! He painted all over the Hokage-faces!"

Back with Naruto he kept painting the mountain images.

"Naruto, you idiot get down here now!" Iruka shouted.

"I see you are here too, Iruka." Hiurzen said.

"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied.

"What does he think he's doing?" Neliel said.

"Making trouble... Naruto-kun is going to be in a whole world of hurt, when we go home." Harribel replied.

"Oh, Neliel-sama, Harribel-sama... something tells me you know what's going on?" Hiurzen stated.

"We are so very sorry, Hokage-sama." Neliel and Harribel both bowed to Hiurzen, as they turned their attention on Naruto.

Harribel slightly tapped her foot. Naruto felt a chill go down his spin. He slowly turned his head to see an angry Harribel and Neliel.

"N-Nel-c-chan... H-Harribel-c-chan... This isn't what it looks like I swear... I was just..." Naruto replied in fear, as he knows what's going to happen when he gets home.

"You were just getting down here... right?" Neliel asked.

"Y-yes..." Naruto replied.

"And... don't think you are off the hook, young man..." Harribel said.

"Hai..." Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped.

**XxxxX later XxxxX **

Neliel pinched Naruto's cheeks. Then she released her grape.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worst." Neliel stated.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said, as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Just don't do it again, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

"You'll be cleaning up the mess you made too. And after that, we'll go out for ramen, so how does that sound, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah! Now that's motivation! I'll have it clean in no time!" Naruto shouted, as he grabbed a bucket and a rag to clean the paint with.

"Heh, when we say ramen, Naruto-kun goes crazy." Harribel stated.

"Yes, but... I still think about him as the little boy we first meet." Neliel replied.

"Yes... today he's a growing boy, and tomorrow... Naruto-kun will be a man." Harribel stated.

Neliel and Harribel watched Naruto cleaning up the paint, they couldn't help, but giggle and after that Naruto, Harribel, and Neliel went out for ramen at Ichiraku. But sadly their happiness does not least, the next day Naruto failed the final exams of the ninja-academy. Naruto was upset that he didn't become a ninja. Things got from bad to worse, Naruto got tricked by Mizuki to steal the secret scroll of sealing. Hearing this, Neliel and Harribel wasted no time, they hoped that they will find Naruto first. Luckily they did.

"Huff... huff... man what intense training." Naruto said.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Neliel said.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Harribel asked.

"Nel-chan! Harribel-chan! I'm glad you are here!" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Both female Arrancars raised a bow.

"_Naruto-kun... what have you been doing out here?" _Neliel thought to herself.

"_It looks like Naruto-kun was training... I can tell by the way he's breathing." _Harribel thought.

"Umm... Naruto-kun, what's with that big scroll behind you're back?" Neliel asked.

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about this scroll. And if I learn a jutsu from this scroll then I'll become a ninja." Naruto stated.

"Well, well... looks like you found our little hiding spot." Mizuki stated.

"What do you think you are doing with Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked, as she glared at the sliver haired man.

"Naruto... give me the scroll." Mizuki said.

"Naruto-kun, don't give him anything. Mizuki lied to you he tricked you to get the scroll." Harribel stated, as pulled out her Zanpakuto.

"He lied to me?!" Naruto said in anger.

"Heh, I'll tell you who's really lying... the village has been lying to you for your whole life... ever since the decree 12 years ago." Mizuki stated.

Neliel and Harribel's eyes widen with anger.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Neliel shouted.

"I swear... I'll take your head if you say another word..." Harribel said in a cold tone.

"What decree?" Naruto asked.

"The decree is that no one must never tell you that the Kyuubi is seal within you!" Mizuki stated.

"What...?" Naruto asked.

"Stop it!" Neliel shouted.

"Didn't you think it was wired? That the village hated you, like dirt! They hated for just being alive. Well it's because the Kyuubi that attack the village, now live inside you! In other words you are the fox sprite that tried to destroy the village 12 years ago!" Mizuki mocked.

"..."

"Mizuki... how dare you..." Harribel said in anger.

Naruto stepped forward.

"I don't care about that... as long as Nel-chan and Harribel-chan are with me, nothing else matters." Naruto stated.

"Little fox brat..." Mizuki said angrily.

"Naruto-kun..." Neliel and Harribel said, as they watched Naruto giving a glare to Mizuki.

"But... if you dare lay a finger on Harribel-chan or Nel-chan... I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, get behind us!" Neliel said.

"Smartass little brat, I can kill you in with one blow." Mizuki stated.

"Take you're best shot, fool... I'll give it back a thousand times over." Naruto stated, as he made hand signs.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi Shadow clones)"**

"_No way..." _Neliel thought.

"_Those clones... there not just illusions... there are real clones of flesh and blood..." _Harribel thought.

"W-What the... h-how did he..." Mizuki said in fear.

"Well, since you aren't coming after us... we'll just attack you!" Naruto and his clones stated, as they beat the crap out of Mizuki.

Mizuki is now on the floor, badly beaten and hurt. Naruto turned to Neliel and Harribel, he ran into them giving them both a tight hug.

"Sorry... I got carried away..." Naruto said, as he let out a tear.

"Shh... Naruto-kun, you did very well." Neliel said.

"He got what he asked for, besides we are just glad you are alright." Harribel said.

"Thank you, Neliel-chan... Harribel-chan..." Naruto sobbed.

After that day, Naruto Uzumaki, became a ninja. Harribel and Neliel had never been so pound of their Naruto-kun. A week later, Naruto became a member of Team-7, their leader, Kakashi Hatake. And his teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and went on many missions together. Many months and days went by since, Naruto became a ninja. After the invasion of Konoha, searching for Tsunade as the new Hokage, and when Sasuke left the village. Naruto decided to go and train for 3 years with Jiraiya, now at the village gate, Naruto said his goodbyes to Neliel and Harribel.

"In 3 years time, I'll be stronger, Harribel-chan, Nel-chan." Naruto stated.

"We know you will." Neliel said, as she gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug and a kiss.

"Maybe I could get one of those kisses to go, huh, Nel-chan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Back off, you perv!" Neliel shouted, as she hugged Naruto tighter.

"Nel-san! Your crushing, Naruto-kun!" Harribel said.

Neliel looked down at Naruto, his face was red do to the lack of air.

"Naruto-kun!" Neliel shouted.

"It's okay, I'm used to Nel-chan's hugs." Naruto said.

"Humph... this kid is so lucky... having two beauties with him alone... it must be a total paradise..." Jiraiya said, as he hanged his head.

"Well goodbye, Nel-chan, Harribel-chan." Naruto said, as he hugged and kissed both Harribel and Neliel.

Naruto waved goodbye to Neliel and Harribel, as he and Jiraiya left off to train for about three years.

**XxxxX about 2 and a half years later XxxxX **

"The house is so clean. I can't wait for Naruto-kun to see what we made hime for lunch when he gets home." Neliel stated.

"Yes, I do believe that, Naruto-kun comes home today." Harribel replied.

"Should we go to the gates and found out?" Neliel asked.

"Hmm, I see why not." Harribel said.

Neliel and Harribel walked to the gates of Konoha to see if Naruto came home today. The two female Arrancars heard a familiar voice, and they knew who it was. They ran to the other side of town to see, Naruto as a young man. Naruto wore different clothes, he was much taller, and he seemed a lot more mature.

"Naruto-kun..." Neliel and Harribel said.

Naruto turned to see, Harribel and Neliel.

"Nel-chan, Harribel-chan! It's been way too long! You two haven't changed a bit." Naruto stated.

"Heh, something tells us, you changed a lot, Naruto-kun." Harribel replied.

"Yes, you're so much taller than we remember, I guess we can't call you our little Naruto-chan anymore." Neliel said.

"Really? Hmm... I guess I am." Naruto replied, as he checked his on size.

"_Who are these two women...?" _Sakura thought.

"_The two goddesses haven't changed one bit... heh, the kid most be someone really lucky." _Jiraiya thought.

"Naruto Nii-san, check this out!"

"**Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy Jutsu)" **

"..."

Everyone didn't even say a word.

"What do you think, huh, Naruto Nii-san? Very sexy, right?" Konohamaru asked.

"Heh, Konohamaru... I'm not a little kid anymore... you can't go around using jutsu like that it's beneath you." Naruto stated.

"_Whoa... Naruto-kun is a lot more mature... I really miss our little Naruto-chan." _Neliel thought.

"_I wonder what new jutsu that, Naruto-kun has been working on over these past years." _Harribel thought.

"I mean is that all you got?! Stand back and I'll show you my new pervy Ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura was about to hit Naruto, but Neliel slightly tapped her foot. Knowing this, Naruto completely froze with his sweat dropping like rain. Neliel pinched Naruto's cheeks as punishment for acting like a pervert.

"Jiraiya... please don't tell me Naruto is becoming more and more like you..." Tsunade asked, as her sweat dropped.

"_Boy... I forgot those two have super human strength... pinching the kid's cheeks most really hit... their strength makes Tsunade-hime's look like an old woman's..." _Jiraiya thought, as his sweat dropped.

"I'm really sorry..." Naruto said, as he hoped that Neliel would let him go.

"That's better..." Harribel said, as she pulled him by the ear.

"Please... not the ear... that hurts..." Naruto groaned.

"_Man... Neliel-chan and Harribel-chan really haven't changed at all..." _Naruto thought.

Harribel and Neliel are really happy that Naruto is back home. As the mouths pass, Naruto trained hard, did many missions, and fought some members of an organization called the Akatsuki to hunt down the Kyuubi. Later Naruto fought Sasuke to bring him back to Konoha, but he became stronger than before. Later Naruto, heard about Jiraiya's death, this of course made the young man heartbroken. Neliel and Harribel comfort Naruto as they always did in the past years they had been with him. The night before leaving to Mount Myoboku tomorrow, Harribel and Neliel had some words of wisdom for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... when you do face this man called Pein... remember... don't kill him out of vengeance." Harribel stated.

"Why? Are you telling me to forget about avenging, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked with a bit of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Revenge isn't going to make things better, Naruto-kun. Hate only brings more hate." Neliel stated.

"But... I... I can never forgive him, for what he did to my master!" Naruto cried.

Neliel got on her feet, she came tows Naruto. She raised her hand, it looked like she was about to slap Naruto, but she pulled him into the tightest hug that Naruto had ever got. He continued to cry between Neliel's chest. Naruto looked up at Neliel and Harribel, seeing tears coming down their faces. Harribel pulled Naruto into a hug as well, and then the two female Arrancars spoke to the young man.

"Naruto-kun... if you don't forgive someone who has done wrong to you, then they take power over you... but we can't force you to forgive someone. It is your choice... and yours alone." Neliel stated.

"We know you will do the right thing, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

"Thank you... you two have always been there for me... thank you again... I promise, I'll think about of what you said." Naruto cried, as he hugged both Harribel and Neliel tight.

A week passed since Naruto left to Mount Myoboku. Neliel and Harribel got a call from the Soul-Society that rouge Hollows are attacking other worlds. The two female Arrancars wasted no time and went to the other worlds to take care of the Hollows making trouble. It seemed like days, but it only took about 2 hours to defeat all the rouge Hollows. As Harribel and Neliel clean and wipe the blood from their Zanpakutos, they wondered how Naruto was doing.

"You think Naruto-kun is okay?" Neliel asked.

"I'm sure he is doing fine, Nel-san." Harribel replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you are right Harribel-san, I worry too much." Neliel said with a smile.

"Don't worry... we know that Naruto-kun will make the right choices in life." Harribel stated.

"Well we should get back to Konoha. Naruto is probably back from Mount Myoboku by now." Neliel said.

"Yes, he'll be very happy to see us again and we'll go out for ramen." Harribel stated, as the **Garganta** opened to Konoha.

Konoha was in ruins. Neliel and Harribel could not believe it. Even if they didn't like some of the people of Konoha do to how they treated Naruto in the past, but now that was not important. The two female Arrancars saw all the villagers waiting for someone, but they didn't know who. Then a slug appeared on Harribel's shoulder.

"Katsuyu-sama, just what happened here?" Harribel asked.

"**It was an attack by the six Peins. The Tendo-Pein destroyed the village. But Naruto-kun defeated all six of the Peins." **Katsuyu stated.

"I see... so he killed this Pein then?" Neliel asked.

"**No... Naruto-kun went alone to go and talk to the real-Pein." **Katsuyu replied.

"The real-Pein, I thought there were only six of them." Harribel said.

"**Naruto and the real-Pein talked... Naruto-kun said something to the real-Pein to bring all the villagers back to life." **Katsuyu stated.

"Naruto-kun... then you... oh, Naruto-kun..." Neliel cried.

"Katsuyu-sama, where is Naruto-kun now?" Harribel asked.

"**Naruto-kun will be here shortly." **Katsuyu replied.

Neliel, Harribel, and the villagers waited for Naruto to return. Naruto returned piggy-back on Kakashi. For the first time the Village welcomed Naruto with opened arms.

"Welcome back!" The whole village cheered.

"W-What is this...?" Naruto said.

"**Everyone was waiting for you, Naruto-kun." **Katsuyu replied, as she popped out of his jacket.

"Naruto... you did well." Kakashi said.

Some kids ran to Naruto, so he could tell them about the fight he had with Pein. Then Harribel and Neliel walked up to Naruto.

"Oh, Nel-chan... Harribel-chan..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, we are so pound of you..." Harribel said.

"Naruto-kun, you made the right choice... we are very happy..." Neliel sobbed a bit.

Harribel and Neliel pulled Naruto into a tight hug. The two female Arrancars now that Naruto is no longer a boy, he's a man. Naruto, Neliel, and Harribel turned to the villagers to see the adult villagers bowing before Naruto. He raise a brow thinking to himself, why? Something told Harribel and Neliel, the adult villagers hoped for Naruto's forgiveness. Thanks to Naruto's good will and kindness, he had forgiven them a long time ago. As weeks passed, trouble was in the air. Once again the true leader of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, was making his move. It is coming... war.

More weeks had passed by, Naruto travel to Kumogakure for an S-ranked missions. But little did he know it was a plan to protect Naruto from knowing the truth of the forth great war. As he stayed on the turtle island, Naruto trained with a man named Killer-Bee to help him control the Kyuubi. Neliel and Harribel were with Naruto all the way no matter what happens. During his fight with the Kyuubi, he meets his mother, Kushina Uzumaki who helped Naruto control the Kyuubi and its chakra. Naruto won his battle with the fox and knows how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, but he also knew something was not right. And he was right, a war was going on. Naruto wasted no time and headed to the battlefield to stop this war even if he has to do it by himself. Harribel and Neliel was hot behind him, but they did not stop him the two female Arrancars wanted to join him, as did Killer-Bee. As the four continued to travel together for hours, Naruto was pulled into his mindscape.

**XxxxX in Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**You are still so naïve, Naruto." **The Kyuubi said.

"Hmm... well, this is a surprise. It's not like you to come and greet me. Oh, it seems feeding on some of my chakra, you put on some weight." Naruto stated.

"**Do you seriously think you can end this war by yourself?" **The fox asked.

"I'm really busy now. After this war, then we can talk all you want." Naruto replied, as he walked off to reality.

"**Humph... it's imposable you know that right?" **The Kyuubi stated.

"..."

"**Madara is powerful... if you like you're welcome to use my power." **The fox stated.

"Yeah, right. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that trick again." Naruto replied.

"**Heh, you've gotten a bit wiser, I see." **Kyuubi said.

"Like I said before, I don't have time for this. We can talk later." Naruto replied.

This made the Kyuubi really angry.

"**If your friends and comrades die, hatred will rise. Are you planning to defeat the enemy before that happens? If you defeat the enemy, they'll bear hatred towards you. Can you really carry all that hatred by yourself?" **The fox asked.

"Stop treating me... like I'm a fool." Naruto said with a glare.

"**You don't understand a thing! You're still naïve! Can you honestly take on and erase everyone's hatred?!"** The fox roared.

In that monument, Naruto thought about it.

"**Everyone hates. It happened to your closest friend. In other words... regardless of whom you're dealing with, you can neither erase their hate nor take it on yourself!" **The Kyuubi stated.

Naruto also remembered happiness. The years that he had spent with Neliel and Harribel.

"So? Are you finished yet?" Naruto asked.

"**What?" **The fox replied.

Naruto stepped forward in the cage with the Kyuubi. He raised his hand to bring down a Torii-seal thus pinning the vixen down.

"You're the one who is naïve." Naruto said.

"**Why are you so confident... when you couldn't even save Sasuke?" **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto looked striate into the fox's eyes to tell it what he thinks.

"First of all, once you question your own beliefs, it's over. I will help Sasuke somehow, and I will do something about this war!" Naruto stated, as the fox remained silent for a monument.

"**I guess the brat has grown up a bit." **Kyuubi mocked.

"I didn't learn it all in a day. If it wasn't for Harribel-chan and Nel-chan taking care of me and teaching me what was right and wrong... I don't know where I would be today. Y'know, Kyuubi... I'll do something about that hatred of yours as well, someday. You've put me through a lot of hell, but it wasn't all you're fault. Nel-chan and Harribel-chan taught me there is some good in everyone and everything, and who knows there might be some good in you too, Kyuubi." Naruto stated, as he jumped off the fox.

"**Are you really that stupid?! I'm the Kyuubi, some kid can't change me. I am hatred!" **The fox growled.

"Then that's a good thing, because I'm no longer a kid. I'll see you later." Naruto said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"_Y'know, Kyuubi... you might be right about me being extremely naïve. But in my heart, Harribel-chan, Nel-chan, and you have always been with me, like a mother and a father stays with their child. You three know everything about how I feel and how I've grown up. You might not have liked doing it, but you continued to watch over me, like Nel-chan and Harribel-chan. That's why... I want you to be there to watch over me just a little longer." _Naruto thought.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Harribel asked.

"You where spacing out." Neliel said.

"Yeah. I'll do something about Sasuke and this war! Let's go, Nel-chan, Harribel-chan, Octopops!" Naruto said.

As the war continues, Naruto, Neliel, Harribel, and Bee fought, against A the Raikage who let him pass later. As the four of them continued their way to the battlefield, Naruto and his teachers bumped into the **Edo-Tensei** Itachi and Nagato. Itachi freed from the **Edo-Tensei **and join Naruto and his teachers to defeat Nagato. Naruto made more shadow clones to help his comrades on the battlefields and Itachi went to stop the **Edo-Tensei**. Then something unbelievable happened... it turns out the masked ninja who the Ninja-alliance thought was Madara wasn't really who he says he was. The real Madara Uchiha appeared. Knowing this, Harribel and Neliel went to the Soul-Society for back-up, one thing is for sure it will take more than an army to defeat Madara. The real Naruto, Neliel, Harribel and Bee fought the masked Madara. Naruto head-butted the masked man, and he rebounded with Bee catching him.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Harribel and Neliel asked.

"Yo, Naruto don't be reckless, fool, ya'fool!" Bee said.

"Heh, I didn't even make a crack." Naruto said.

"I custom-made this mask for battle." Mask-Madara said.

"His mask has two eye holes, and the left eye has the **Rinnegan **just like Nagato and the other Madara." Naruto stated.

"Hmm?" Mask-Madara said.

"We'll stop both you Madaras!" Naruto stated.

"Both?" Mask-Madara asked.

"What do you mean, fool, ya'fool? This guy right is Madara." Bee stated.

"No, the real Madara appeared on another battlefield, so this Masked-Madara is someone else." Naruto replied.

"Damn you, Kabuto... heh, do you what to call name by my old name "Tobi?" Now that the war has begun my name no longer matters. Madara... Tobi... call me whatever you want." Masked-Madara or rather Tobi stated.

"Just "who" are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am no one... and I don't want to be anyone... all I care about is complete the **Tsuki no Me**. (Eye's Moon-Plan) This world is not worth living in where there is only despair exists. You Jinchuriki had Biju sealed inside you and only experienced despair... am I wrong? So you all ought to understand my despair, at least a little." Tobi stated.

"Living with a Biju isn't so bad. Don't give me that crap, you go and start a fucking war and you call yourself no one. I've had it! I'm going to rip that mask off!" Naruto said.

"_That's our Naruto-chan." _Neliel thought happily.

"_He's really grown..." _Harribel thought happily.

"If you mask to see behind my mask... then you'll have to get pass them. Kyuubi, Hachibi, you shall be mine, and I'll achieve **Tsuki no Me**." Tobi said.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, as he, Harribel, Neliel, and Bee faced Tobi and the past Jinchurikis.

As Naruto and his teachers fought against the mask-man and the past Jinchurikis, the battle was getting intense. Bee got an idea, using his **Biju Modo** to blow away the forest. As the past Jinchurikis are now down for the count, now is the time to seal them. But the past Jinchurikis transformed in the second state, Naruto and his team had some trouble. Tobi was in reach of the young Uzumaki till, Kakashi and Guy appeared to help Naruto. Things got worse when Naruto got swallowed by the Yonbi. (Four-Tails) Naruto now standing face to face with the Yonbi, he did not like being called that, he's proper name is Son-Goku. Naruto learned that the Kyuubi had a name and he or rather she is a female, her name is Kurama. Naruto escaped the bully of Son-Goku and destroyed the control-rod. Then the past Jinchurikis turned in their full powered **Biju Modo**. Kurama pulled Naruto into his mindscape again.

**XxxxX in Naruto's mindscape XxxxX**

"**Naruto, if you want I can lend you my power. I wouldn't mind." **Kurama stated.

"Hey, how come you never told me that you were really a woman?" Naruto asked.

"**You never asked. But anyway, you want to lend you my power?" **Kurama asked, as she took her human from.

Kurama transformed into a beautiful woman. She had long red hair, with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, and she shared Naruto's whisker marks. Her eyes were blood-red, and her breast size was about D to E-cups. She wore a black and red kimono, with fox demons on it, showing her big formed rear-end, and her tails swing around. Naruto blushed, a little she was just as beautiful as Neliel and Harribel.

"Wait, I want to tell you something... I want to thank you for lending your strength when I fought the other Madara... it really helped me a lot..." Naruto said weakly.

The vixen twitched an eye.

"**Don't thank me it's really weird! And besides... I rather have you control me than Madara." **Kurama stated.

"Why the hell are you getting mad about? I thank you and you..." Naruto shouted till.

Kurama balled her hand into a fist.

"**Hit my chakra with yours." **Kurama said.

"Oh, playing chakra tug-of-war again?" Naruto asked.

"**You idiot, we don't have time for that. But if you want to play, then I wouldn't mind." **Kurama replied with a smile.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

Naruto and Kurama focused their chakra together too formed their **Biju Modo**. Harribel and Neliel were amazed that Naruto has grown this powerful. Naruto went into another mindscape to meet all the Jinchurikis and their Bijus. He learned their names and got a bit of their chakra to fight the masked-man. Naruto destroyed the control-rods and he transformed back in his original state. The battle with the masked-man was not yet over, Naruto, Neliel, Harribel, Bee, Kakashi, and Guy had their hands tied with the fight. Later they found out his weakness to his jutsu, Naruto managed to attack Tobi with his own **Shunshin **(Teleportation) masked crackedinto pieces, the masked man was revealed to them, Tobi is really Obito Uchiha.

Then Madara appeared next to Obito. The battle between the two Uchihas continued, even without the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, Obito manage to bring back the Juubi (Ten-Tails) to life to wreak havoc once again. The Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers from the Soul-Society finally arrived even with some up-back power they were no match for the Juubi. The Juubi released giant wooden stakes, Naruto was about to get hit, Hinata stood in the way then Neji protected both Naruto and Hinata. As for Kakashi and Obito, they teleported themselves to another dimension to continue their own battle. Neji died, Naruto lost himself for a monument till Hinata helped him realized that he was not alone. Harribel and Neliel were there too, to help Naruto win this war. Naruto used his **Biju Modo **again to share his chakra with the Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers to protect them from anymore attacks from the Juubi. As the battle continued Naruto was getting tried from using too much chakra, then the previous Hokages with Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura once again Team-7 was together again. Harribel and Neliel took charge of the Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers. The Juubi released smaller clones of itself to take care of the Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers, as for Hashirama he battled with Madara as they did many years ago. The battle continued, Obito returned from the other dimension greatly injured from his battle with Kakashi in the other dimension. Madara saw his choice to bring himself back to life with the **Rinne-Rebirth **by using Obito's body, but Minato stopped this from happening. Little did anyone know, Madara had some tricks up his sleeve? Obito absorbed the Juubi to become its Jinchuriki. Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, and Tobirama faced the incomplete Jinchuriki. Obito was no longer himself, he was like a mindless beast that destroys anything in its path. Obito seizes control of the Juubi inside himself and transformed in the second state. Orochimaru and the Five-Kage appeared to end this war once and for all. Obito grown tired of this fight, so he decides it's time for this world to fall asleep forever. The Juubi released and transformed into a giant tree, but was it the Juubi's final from? It was now or never Naruto needs to stop Obito and his plan. Sadly Naruto and Sasuke were down for the count, but Naruto got up.

"Why do you continue to get up? What are you fighting for? Is it for your friends? For this world? Listen, Naruto... eventually your friends will stab you in the back and your love for this world will slowly rot into hatred. You should already know these things by now. The village, and even Sasuke, has already forsaken you once... and your love for your master, Jiraiya has manifested into hatred. You're already on the same path as I am. All that pain... that hate... before you realize it, it will someday change you. Nothing, but pain awaits the path you are traveling. Can you say with any confidence that you'll always stay the same? So you have no valid reason to fight for this world... soon, it will cease to exist. So why do insist on fighting?" Obito asked.

"Man you talk too much..." Naruto stated.

"..."

"It's because that's my ninja way." Naruto stated.

Neliel and Harribel appeared next to Naruto.

"It's about time we end this war." Harribel said.

"That's right, besides tomorrow is Naruto-kun's birthday. Me and Harribel-san want to make a big birthday dinner for him." Neliel stated.

"Let's go, Nel-chan, Harribel-chan!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Both female Arrancars replied, as the Trio released monster amounts of power.

Naruto, Harribel, and Neliel charged at Obito. It was time to end this. As the Ninja-alliance, Soul Reapers, Orochimaru, the previous Hokages, and the Five-Kage cut down the pieces of the giant tree, Shinju the Juubi's real name transformed into its final from. Shinju transformed into a powerful majestic dragon with ten wings, ten horns, and ten tails. Once again the Ninja-alliance seemed to lose all hope again, and then Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the 13 court guard squads appeared to help win this war. Genryusai, the 13 captains, the Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers will handle Shinju. As for Naruto, Neliel and Harribel were ready to defeat Obito.

"Let's end this!" Naruto shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto made shadow clones, as Naruto was forming the **Rasengan**. Obito blocked every one of the clone's attacks. He destroyed the clones, but failed to see Harribel and Neliel's attack. The two female Arrancars used their Zanpakutos to try to cut Obito, but with some quick thinking, Obito used the **Biju-Dama **as shields to protect himself. Naruto attacked from the air with his **Rasengan**, but he blocked the attack. Obito looked at Naruto thinking to himself that he won. Naruto used more shadows clones with their **Rasengans** blazing. Neliel and Harribel quickly got out of the way. Obito suffered great damage from the attack and couldn't move one inch, Naruto completely drain out of chakra, and he had just one punch left. This one punch is all he needed to end this war.

"This is going to hurt!" Naruto shouted, as he punched Obito sending him crashing into the cold hard ground.

With that attack the war is finally over. Genryusai, the 13 captains, the Ninja-alliance and Soul Reapers were able to pin down Shinju. Hashirama defeat Madara again. Now it was time that Naruto and Obito had a talk. Harribel and Neliel hoped that Naruto wouldn't do anything that he might regret later. Naruto and his comrades are now standing before Obito.

"You won... I am on the verge of death... you want revenge, do you not? Then finish it." Obito stated.

"No." Naruto replied.

"What? Do you take me for a weakling? Why do you pity me?" Obito asked.

"You still don't get it." Naruto said.

"This kid is a lot like you, Hashirama." Madara stated.

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Hashirama replied.

"It's not pity... its forgiveness." Naruto stated.

"..."

"Naruto-kun..." Neliel and Harribel both whispered to themselves.

"You... forgive me? After all the things I did... you would forgive you're enemy? I took everything... your comrades, your friends, your mother, your father, and your happiness. And yet, you would forgive me?" Obito asked.

"Yes. And I really mean it. If you don't forgive those you did you wrong, then they'll take power over you. And if you take revenge on someone then hatred will be born. I can't just bottle up everything and hang on to it. Everything that hurts you, gives you pain, and makes you suffer... you have to just let it go and move on." Naruto replied.

"..."

"_Kushina... our son has really grown up." _Minato thought happily.

"_**It seems I was wrong about, Naruto-kun... maybe I was the one who was naïve." **_Kurama thought.

"_Naruto Uzumaki... this kid is more than what he seems..." _Madara thought.

"And I didn't do it alone... I had Nel-chan, Harribel-chan, and all my friends." Naruto said, as he turned to his friends.

"..."

Naruto then turned to Genryusai.

"Excuse me? I wonder if I could make some requests." Naruto asked.

"What kind of request?" Genryusai asked.

"My first request... I wonder if you can send Obito, Madara, Tou-san, and the other Hokages to the Soul-Society?" Naruto asked.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?! You would..." Sasuke shouted till.

"Sasuke, Naruto is the one who defeat Obito. You have no right to interfere." Kakashi stated.

"Humph." Sasuke said angrily.

"Granted." Genryusai replied.

"My second request is to let all the Bijus freed from Shinju and send them back to their own world." Naruto said.

"Granted." Genryusai replied.

"My third request is that if I can visit the Soul-Society?" Naruto asked.

"You may come and go as you please." Genryusai replied.

"And my final request is that if Nel-chan and Harribel-chan can stay with me." Naruto asked, as Neliel and Harribel stand next to him.

"Granted." Genryusai replied.

"Thank you." Naruto said, as he bowed to Genryusai.

"Naruto... you are truly the one to bring peace to this world ruled by hate... I shall do something for you and this world to forgive my sins..." Obito stated, as he made hand sighs.

"_Those hand signs... there the same as Nagato's..." _Naruto thought.

"**Rinne-Rebirth." **

Obito brought back the people that he killed in this entire war.

"Ugh... what happened?" Neji said, as he was brought back to life.

"NEJI!" Lee, Tenten, and Guy shouted with joy.

"Obito..." Kakashi whispered.

"This is the end... and something tells me you will bring peace to this world sooner than you think... don't make the same mistakes that I have made... The rest is up to you... goodbye... Naruto Uzumaki." Obito stated, as he took his last breath.

"Naruto-kun... we have never been so pound of you..." Neliel said.

"Naruto-kun... you are a hero..." Harribel said.

"**Naruto-kun... you really are something special." **Kurama said in his mind.

From that day on Naruto was the greatest hero who ever lived. Before leaving Minato his father gave Naruto, Kurama's ying charka to them, letting her physical appearance stay with Naruto well her yin-chakra was still sealed inside Naruto. Everyone threw Naruto up and down in the air. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama watched Naruto and couldn't help, but smile and blush. Maybe their feelings for him are more than what they know. All the Bijus were set free, but Kurama and Gyuuki stayed with their Jinchurikis. The next day after the war, Naruto was at home celebrating his seventeenth birthday. Harribel, Neliel, and Kurama went all out and made Naruto a big birthday dinner. Weeks had pass since the war ended, he got some letters from the Soul-Society. Naruto get one from Obito that he found his old teammate and the girl that he loved, Rin Nohara, she forgive him as well for the things he did when he was alive. He and Rin will get married at the end of this year and invited Naruto to come to their wedding. He also got a letter from his mother, Kushina, she wrote that she was still a bit mad at his father for sealing Kurama inside Naruto many years ago. Even if his parents are not together anymore, but she was forgiving Minato little by little and she hopes that her son would come and visit her. And finally he got a letter from Hashirama and Madara thanking him. In the Soul-Society, the Senju and Uchiha clans are finally at peace no more fighting, no more bloodshed, and no more hatred between them anymore. One day Naruto, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama went to the store to get some groceries for dinner tonight, till he bumped into his friends.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hey, Naruto how are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm good." Naruto replied.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I bet he's busy with missions." Kiba stated.

"Naruto can I talk you too?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

Harribel, Neliel, and Kurama never liked Sakura. She would sometimes hit Naruto, she would call him stupid or an idiot, and when he would ask her out on a date you would always reject him. But if Naruto wanted to go on a date with Sakura they won't stop him.

"No thanks, I'm busy now." Naruto replied without a monument of thinking about it surprising everyone.

"Well maybe next time?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm going to busy, so I can't." Naruto replied.

"Oh..." Sakura replied.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Let's go get some groceries for dinner before it gets dark." Naruto said, as he Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama continued their way to the store.

Naruto and his beautiful maidens returned home, where Naruto was laying down on his bed thinking about what will be for dinner tonight.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

Naruto was still thinking about the delicious food that his maidens were cooking, till he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun, can we talk?" Neliel asked, as she, Harribel, and Kurama came in the room as well.

"Of course..." Naruto replied, as he wondered what was going on.

"Naruto-kun there's something that we need to tell you." Harribel stated.

"Okay... what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"**We... we love you..." **Kurama said with a blush.

"I love you girls too, but there's no need too..." Naruto replied.

"No, it's more than that... we are in love with you." Neliel replied with a blush.

"..."

"It's true... we thought it was just in our heads, but it's our true feelings." Harribel stated.

"So you mean... that..." Naruto said.

"**That's right... we want you." **Kurama replied.

"Well, I always thought about you girls that way too, but... I thought if I told you anything you would laugh at me... and Hinata..." Naruto said, as his cheeks got red.

"We always did like Hinata-chan." Neliel said.

"I won't mind shearing, if you don't mind Naruto-kun." Harribel stated, as the three of them got closer to Naruto.

"W-Wait... you mean... you don't mind if I went out with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"**We don't mind... but before you get between her legs... get between our legs." **Kurama stated, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

**XxxxX WARNING LEMON ALERT XxxxX**

**(Happy-Birthday to me and to anyone whose birthday it is today.)**

Naruto blushed after that kiss. He nodded and his three maidens were really happy that Naruto will love them. Neliel stripped Naruto's jacket and shirt. Kurama took Naruto's paints and used her hands feeling his manhood though his boxers. He let out soft moans of pleasure, as Harribel grabbed his hands to feel her perfectly large breast. Neliel pulled Naruto into another hot kiss. Naruto is now in his bed with nothing, but boxers on. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama looked at the last piece of clothing, with lustful smiles they could not wait to see how big Naruto was between his legs. He sweat dropped like rain.

"Heh, Naruto-kun's boxers are the only thing left." Neliel said.

"I wonder how big he is." Harribel said.

"**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's found out." **Kurama replied, as the three pinned their Naruto-kun down.

"Heh... heh... don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked.

The three pulled down Naruto's boxers to show his large foreskin covered manhood. If they had to guess it was about 8 to 9 inches fairly thick, but even a bit limp it was big even if it was covered in foreskin.

"Whoa, Naruto-kun you're much bigger than we thought." Neliel said.

"I wouldn't mind taking Naruto-kun's cock." Harribel said.

"**That makes the three of us. I bet Naruto-kun's cock tastes good as it is big." **Kurama stated.

The three goddesses started to stoke his large manhood slowly. They could barely get a grip on it. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss, then kissing and sucking on the head lousing the foreskin. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama used their tongues, while massaging his balls and feeling his muscular body. Naruto's goddesses continued this position for about 10 minutes, his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto's cock was as hard as a rock. The three goddesses stopped their actions so he wouldn't come too soon.

"I was really enjoying that..." Naruto replied.

"Well, we'll give you something that you would enjoy even more." Neliel stated, as she took off her clothes.

Neliel stripped off her clothes to show her goddesses like body. Naruto's body turns completely red. Neliel grabbed his head between her large breasts, Naruto sucked on Neliel's breast like a new-born baby. Neliel's head backed up with pleasure. Harribel kissed and sucked on Naruto's chest and Kurama didn't want her Naruto-kun too get soft again, so she took all of Naruto's manhood into her mouth.

"Yes... oh, God... just like that... suck on my tits." Neliel said in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... you have such a nice body." Harribel said, as she sucked on Naruto's chest.

"_**Oh, God... Naruto-kun is so big even when he's in my mouth." **_Kurama thought.

Naruto sucked on Neliel's second breast. Making her moaned with more pleasure, Naruto sucked on her breast for another 5 minutes.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you going to anything else? All you have doing is sucking on my breast." Neliel stated.

"Sorry, I always thought about girls as my moms..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Maybe... but today and forever more, we are you're women." Harribel said.

"**That's right, Naruto-kun we belong to you... oh, God... you're cock tastes so good." **Kurama said, as she pumped his manhood.

Kurama and Harribel stopped their actions as well, and stripped their clothes off. All three of Naruto's goddesses are now completely naked in his bed. He looked at their hot juicy bodies, Naruto knew he is the luckiest ninja in the world. Naruto got on top of Harribel to suck on her breast as he did Neliel's breasts. After another 5 minutes tit sucking, he turned to Kurama to suck on her large breast. Naruto now done with breast sucking, his goddesses had something better for their Naruto-kun.

"Lay down on your back, Naruto-kun." Harribel said, as he obeys.

Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama used their breasts to tit-fuck Naruto. Naruto saw Kurama's wet cunt.

"**Eat my pussy, Naruto-kun." **The vixen said in a husky tone.

"Hai, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto licked Kurama's cunt, as the three goddesses tit-fucked Naruto from three different directions. They sucked on the tip of his cock like a lollypop, as his 12 inched rod got harder. Naruto continued to eat out the fox maiden's pussy, as he tasted her juices. Naruto, felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something that was about to come out of his member. Hearing this, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama used their breast to increase their speed. They wanted Naruto's warm milk all over their breast.

"Oh… God… I think something's about to come out of me!" Naruto said.

Naruto released a large load of his warm seed all over his goddess's faces and breasts. They loved the taste of his milk on them. They wanted more of Naruto, but this time they want him deep inside them.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... you came so much..." Neliel said, as she licked her fingers.

"It's so warm... and it tastes so good..." Harribel said, as she sucked on her own breast.

"**See? I told you girls he tastes really good... I want Naruto-kun's milk inside..." **Kurama said, as she sucked the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Whoa... that was awesome..." Naruto sighed in pleasure.

"We're not done yet, Naruto-kun." Neliel stated.

"Really? You girls rock!" Naruto said, as he wondered what's next.

"So, who's going first?" Harribel asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long I get a turn." Neliel stated.

"**I'll go first if you ladies don't mind." **Kurama said.

"Not at all, Kurama-san." Both female Arrancars replied.

Kurama got on top of Naruto, rubbing her womanhood against his manhood.

"**Are you ready to become a man, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"Hai, Kurama-chan..." Naruto replied, as he was ready to lose virginity.

Kurama got on top of him. Naruto rub his manhood against her womanhood. Kurama then adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock, entering inch by inch Kurama moaned and groaned in pleasure. Naruto felt her pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. Now his 12 inches deep inside of her, he felt her large breast on his chest. Naruto couldn't believe how soft they are.

"Oh... Kurama-chan your pussy feels so good... it's really warm and wet..." Naruto moaned.

"**Looks like someone is enjoying his first time." **Kurama purred, as she moved her hips.

"Oh, my... I hope Naruto-kun will be okay." Neliel said.

"Don't worry, Nel-san, Naruto-kun can handle anything." Harribel stated.

Kurama took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed his first time of having sex. Kurama then got closer to Naruto, rubbing her breast on his chest. She placed his head between her breasts, as the vixen fucked her Jinchuriki. Naruto used his hands to squeeze Kurama's big ass, making her purr with more pleasure. Naruto and Kurama continued this position for about 15 minutes, as Harribel and Neliel enjoyed the show. The old sexy vixen made sure Naruto didn't cum so soon. He felt her pussy started to tighten around his manhood.

"**Do you like me to riding you're cock, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"Hai... I love it..." Naruto replied.

"**Oh, yes... I don't want you to cum so soon, cutie. I want to keep riding you're big fat cock, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said with a wink, as she continued her slow movement.

"I won't disappoint, Kurama-chan... ugh..." Naruto replied.

"**Mmm... I'm glad to hear it, sweetie." **Kurama said, as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, making out.

Naruto and Kurama continued their slow movement for another 10 minutes after that she went wild. Kurama picked herself up and move her hips and ass, as Naruto watched her tits jiggle up and down. He also felt the vixen's heart-shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. Neliel and Harribel were amazed how Naruto could take a woman just like that, this only made the two female Arrancars want a turn with their Naruto-kun.

"**Oh, fuck! That's it, Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Fuck me hard!" **Kurama howled in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Kurama-chan your pussy is getting tight! It feels so fucking good, ugh!" Naruto said, as he used his hands to squeeze the vixen's breasts.

"**That's right, squeeze my tits! Squeeze them hard!" **Kurama said, as she increased her speed and moved her hips faster.

Naruto used his own movement to fuck his Biju goddess, as he squeezed her breasts. Harribel and Neliel want some action to, so they got close to Naruto. Neliel positioned her womanhood to Naruto's face to eat her out. He and the vixen welcomed it, as Naruto tongued her cunt, making Neliel groaned with pleasure. As for Harribel, she grabbed Naruto's hands to finger her pussy. He enjoyed every monument of his first time. Naruto felt his balls tighten, and Kurama's cunt tighten around his manhood. He knows he was about to cum again, as was Kurama.

"I'm going to... ugh!" Naruto moaned.

"**Mmm… yes, I'm going to cum too! Now cum for me! Cum for me, fill my cunt with your warm milk! Cum for me, Naruto-kun!" **Kurama howled in pleasure as she was reaching her climax.

"Ugh! I'm going to... agh! I'm going to cum again, too!" Naruto groaned.

"**Oh, God! Fuck! I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum! Naruto-kun, make me cum! Make me cum! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" **Kurama howled with pleasure, as the vixen got an orgasm.

I'm going to CUM!" Naruto shouted in pleasure.

"**That's right! Cum for me! Oh, fuck!" **Kurama screamed in pleasure.

Naruto and Kurama both reached their climax. The sexy old vixen felt her womb filling up with Naruto's children, as she also felt her warm juices over flooding her pussy. Neliel and Harribel both of them nice and wet from the action it was their turn. The vixen felt Naruto's seed sprayed through her sore cunt. Naruto cum for a full minute, after a minute pass, he pulled himself out of Kurama's milk filled love-hole. She rolled off Naruto after the best sex she ever had with the young Uzumaki. Even with his first me of having sex, he was still hard as a rock. Neliel and Harribel knew how to deal with this problem, as they got closer too Naruto.

"**That was so amazing... Naruto-kun... I'm going to rest for a while... when I have the energy... I'll be fucking you again." **Kurama said, as she rest and watched Harribel and Neliel take their turn.

"I'm ready for you, Naruto-kun." Neliel said, as she positioned herself to Naruto's manhood.

"Now it's my turn... now Naruto-kun eat out my pussy." Harribel said, as she positioned herself to Naruto's face.

Neliel adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock, entering inch by inch. Neliel moaned and groaned in pleasure and a bit of pain. Naruto was amazed how warm her pussy is. Now his 12 inches deep inside of her, she rested her hands on his chest. Harribel felt Naruto's tongue go deer into her warm cunt. Harribel's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of Naruto eating her out. Neliel began a really slow movement to get adjusted to Naruto's manhood. He loved how this was going, fucking Neliel and eating out Harribel, Naruto was really enjoying himself.

"Ugh… you're so big… Naruto-kun… agh…" Neliel moaned.

"Oh, God... that's it Naruto-kun... go deeper..." Harribel moaned.

"_Nel-chan and Harribel-chan are really enjoying themselves. Maybe I could to that too." _Naruto thought, as he tongued Harribel's pussy deeper.

Neliel took her time going nice and slow. He rubbed Neliel's belly, so she can adjust to his size a bit easier. Harribel felt her juices about to over flooded, knowing this, Naruto went deeper into the dark-skinned Arrancars's wet cunt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Harribel moaned, as she was reaching her climax.

Harribel reached her climax giving her a mind-blowing orgasm. Naruto drank her juices, as Neliel continued her slow movement to adjust to his size. Naruto licked his lips from Harribel's juices, she got off Naruto's face and used her own tongue to enter Naruto's mouth tasting herself.

"Mmm... you taste really good, Harribel-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her another tender kiss.

"I'm really happy to hear that Naruto-kun... I can't wait till it's my turn... I'll give you a great time, but for now give Nel-san a good fucking..." Harribel whispered in his ear.

"Hai... are you ready, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun... please fuck me..." Neliel moaned, as she got closer to Naruto.

Neliel gave Naruto a deep tender kiss, as she rubbed herself on Naruto. He felt her breast rubbing against his chest with every movement. She wrapped her arms around Naruto to bring her closer to him. Naruto took turns making out with Neliel and Harribel, this made the young Uzumaki want more, as did the both female Arrancars. Neliel now adjusted to his size, she increased her movement. Naruto used his right hand to squeeze Harribel's ass and used his left hand to squeeze Neliel's ass, as he used his own movement to fuck Neliel.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Fuck me... Fuck me! Fuck me till I can't fuck anymore." Neliel shouted with pleasure.

"You heard her, Naruto-kun... and after you're done I'll give your cock a good riding." Harribel stated, as she kissed Naruto again.

"Damn, I might cum already! Shit!" Naruto moaned, as he slapped Neliel's ass giving her an orgasm.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun keep fucking me! Fuck me hard! Oh, shit! This feels so fucking good!" Neliel shouted in pleasure.

Naruto thrust deeper into Neliel's cunt. Her orgasms went wild, as her ass and tits jiggled around freely. Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy tighten. Neliel felt his cock hitting her womb, Naruto then gave her harder ass smacking with ever hard thrust. Harribel used her hands to feel and squeeze Neliel's breast. Neliel was almost there. She was about to cum for the first time. He felt his balls tighten Naruto knew he was about to cum again.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, I'm almost there! I'm going to fucking cum! Make me cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Neliel screamed in pure pleasure, as she was about to reach her climax.

"Oh, Nel-chan! I'm cumming! I'm going to cum inside your pussy, Nel-chan!" Naruto growled, as he fucked Neliel harder and faster than before.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Neliel screams, as she felt her juices and breasts squeezed.

"_Looks like it's almost my turn." _Harribel thought to herself.

Naruto released his seed inside of Neliel. She felt his hot milk filling up her womb. Neliel fell on top of Naruto, her large breast covered Naruto's face. Once again Naruto had cummed for a full minute, as Neliel felt her love juices over flooded her pussy. Neliel picked herself up after her first orgasm of her life. She rolled off of Naruto, resting from the best time she ever had. Naruto's cock began to finally soften, but Harribel had an idea to keep her Naruto-kun hard for her.

"You poor thing, your cock is starting to soften... but don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get you nice and hard again." Harribel stated, as she wrapped her large breast around his dick.

"Oh, shit... your tits are so soft... Harribel-chan..." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Harribel used her mouth sucking the tip of his dick head, tonguing in circles. She then used her tits to squeeze Naruto's semi-cock. Naruto felt nothing, but pure pleasure and bliss. He loved the way his goddesses were always so soft. His breathing was hot and heavy. Naruto felt he was about to cum again.

"Harribel-chan... I'm going to... ugh! I'm going to cum again..." Naruto moaned.

Harribel stopped her actions.

"Harribel-chan?" Naruto said, as he wondered why she stopped.

"I want you to fuck this way, Naruto-kun..." Harribel stated, as she was on her hands and knees waiting for Naruto's massive cock.

"O-Okay..." Naruto replied with a nose-bleed.

Harribel bends over showing her wet pussy and big ass. Naruto's dick was now hard as steel steering at her lovely body. Harribel winked at him, shacking her rear-end at Naruto. Naruto slowly got behind his shark-goddess, rubbing his cock against her ass and cunt. Harribel used her ass to rub up against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto slowly entered the shark-goddess's wet and warm pussy. Harribel let moans of pleasure; she never had something this big inside her before, he continued to push himself inside her cunt inch by inch. He began a slow fucking rhythm.

"Ahh... Harribel-chan... your pussy is really wet..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh… oh, shit… Naruto-kun…you're in so deep… I can feel it… inside my womb..." Harribel moaned.

Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust her hard. Harribel's eyes widen, she let out a gasp, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice. Naruto thrust a bit harder and faster. His manhood was deep inside her womb, was not only wet, but also really warm. Harribel used her hips to thrust Naruto upwards, As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy tighten. Harribel felt his cock hitting her womb, Naruto then gave her some ass smacking with ever hard thrust. She let out moans and wanted more this made their loving was incredible.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Oh, fuck! Smack my ass more! Fuck me hard! I want all of you inside me! Fuck!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh, shit, Harribel-chan... your pussy is getting really wet! Damn! You also, have a nice ass too... oh fuck!" Naruto moaned.

"That's it, Naruto-kun! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun, keep fucking me! Spank me hard! Fuck me hard! Oh, shit! This feels so fucking good!" Harribel screamed in pleasure, as Naruto felt her pussy tighten even more.

Naruto thrust deeper into Harribel's cunt. Her orgasms went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt her pussy tighten. Naruto then gave her more ass smacking with ever hard thrust, and she welcomed it. This position went on for about 15 minutes. She felt her pussy trembled, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and she got the biggest orgasm of her life. Naruto felt Harribel's pussy tighten, and he felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum, as was Harribel.

"Oh, shit! Harribel-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as he thrust his shark-goddess harder and faster.

"I'm going to cum too! Cum inside my wet cunt! Please make cum, Naruto-kun!" Harribel yelled in pleasure, as she was about reach her climax.

With one final thrust, both Naruto and Harribel reached their climax. Harribel felt her juices over flooding, as her womb was filling up with Naruto's seed. After a minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Harribel's sore pussy. Harribel still on her hands and knees, she rested her head on a pillow of the bed. Naruto then saw Harribel's large ass and got an idea. Naruto got behind Harribel, and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. Without any warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Harribel let out a gasp in response. Harribel didn't know what Naruto was thinking, but she was going to found out.

"N-Naruto-kun... ugh... what are you doing?" Harribel asked.

"I've always wanted to do this." Naruto said, as he tongued her anus.

Harribel tried to crawl away, but Naruto had her right where he wants her. He continued to lube her anus, she bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking Harribel's ass, Naruto grabbed her hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her rosebud. Naruto pushed himself inside her ass. Harribel's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto never felt anything this tight, Harribel's ass was even tighter than her pussy. Harribel couldn't even move an inch, the feeling of anal was strange to the shark-goddess.

"Ohhh... Harribel-chan this feels really good..." Naruto moan.

"N-Naruto-kun... it hurts! Please pull it out! Please..." Harribel moaned in pain, as she tried to get Naruto out of her anus.

But that wasn't going to happen. Naruto pinned Harribel down, as he continued to enter her anal tube.

"Naruto-kun… it hurts please… please stop…" Harribel begged, trying to get free from Naruto grape.

Naruto finally mange to enter her ass, he continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch. Harribel had never done this in her life. She was scared of the pain. Naruto was now completely inside Harribel's ass. The two blonds stay motionless for about 5 minutes, and then Naruto began a slow fucking movement. Neliel and Kurama finally had enough rest and saw Naruto fucking Harribel in her ass.

"Oh, my..." Neliel said with a blush.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun... you dirty boy... I never thought he would do that..." **Kurama said with a smirk.

"Ugh! Naruto-kun be more gentle... agh!" Harribel moaned.

"Sorry, Harribel-chan... it just really feels good." Naruto said, as he tried to not be rough with Harribel.

Neliel and Kurama watched Naruto fuck Harribel in the ass. Naruto increased his speed. Harribel felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough on her. Harribel was breathing heavily, still feeling a little pain, but she also start to feel pleasure. She felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. After 20 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass, Harribel felt no more pain, but pleasure and wanted more.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Naruto-kun!" Harribel yelled in pleasure and bliss.

Naruto hearing this, he smile and increased his speed a little more.

"I think Naruto-kun might fuck us like that too..." Neliel said, as her sweat dropped, as was getting scared.

"**Don't worry... Nel-chan, I'm sure he'll be gentle with us..." **Kurama said.

Harribel wanted him to fuck her deeper, she him wanted to fuck her harder, she wanted him to fuck her faster, and she wanted him to hold her tight. Naruto thrust hard giving her mind-blowing orgasms, with each thrust he said her name wanting to make her feel good. Harribel felt her pussy tremble, she knew she was about to cum again, as was Naruto.

"Fuck! Harribel-hime! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, me too! I'm going to cum, too! Cum inside me! Shot those white ropes and make me fucking cum!" Harribel yelled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! It's cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Harribel both reached their climax.

"Oh, fuck yes… I feel it… I feel that hot milk… yes, Naruto-kun keep filling me up. Don't pull it out… keep shooting… fill my tight ass up…" Harribel moaned, as she felt Naruto's warm milk filling her anal tube.

Naruto had cum for another full minute. After the minute had pass, Naruto felt his loads dying down. Naruto pulled himself out of his shark-goddess ass. Harribel's loosen anus dripped some of his milk. Harribel turned to Naruto giving him a tender kiss. Harribel rested after her first time doing anal. Naruto turned to Neliel and Kurama, as his cock got harden again by looking at his two other goddesses. Naruto kissed Neliel and bend her over showing her large rear-end and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud, like Harribel, it was Neliel's turn for anal. Naruto tongued Neliel's butt making her let out a gasp. After lubing Neliel, he slowly entered her lube ass.

"Naruto-kun, be gentle... with me..." Neliel said, as she was ready for Naruto's cock.

"I will, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he pushed himself inside of Neliel, making let out a scream of pain.

Naruto continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch. Neliel felt her ass being filled with Naruto's massive cock. Naruto began fucking Neliel nice and slow, she felt like her ass was about to be torn apart. But as time passed by, Neliel felt no more, but pleasure. Naruto used his hands to squeeze Neliel's soft breast. Neliel held her hand back in pleasure of Naruto squeezing her soft tits. After another 20 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass, Neliel was about to reach her climax. Kurama smiled knowing she was going to be next. Naruto and Neliel fucked other harder and faster with every thrust, she was close to reach her climax, as was Naruto.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming, Nel-chan! I'm going to cum inside you're ass!" Naruto growled, as he was about to reach his climax.

"Ugh! Me too, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm fucking cumming!" Neliel yelled, as she felt her ass squeezing his cock.

"I'm going to cum! I'm cumming! Nel-chan!" Naruto growled, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, God! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, Naruto-kun!" Neliel yelled.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Neliel reached their climax. Naruto filled her ass with his love milk. Neliel felt her ass squeezing Naruto's cock for all his juices, as her juices over flooded her pussy. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Neliel's tight ass. Kurama was the last one. She smirked knowing that she and her Jinchuriki are going to go wild. Kurama got on her knees to suck Naruto's big fat cock. After cleaning Naruto's dick, Kurama rolled over on her chest. She bends over for Naruto, waiting for his cock. Naruto spread her butt cheeks, apart and licked the vixen's anus. Of course she welcomed it. After a minute of licking her ass, she felt Naruto getting on top of her doggy style. Naruto rubbed his cock between the vixen's ass cheeks. He slammed his cock into Kurama's ass. Unlike Harribel and Neliel, Kurama didn't have trouble with anal. She loved it.

"**Oh, fuck! That's it, Naruto-kun! Fuck my ass! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" **Kurama howled, as she used her ass to fuck upward against Naruto.

"Fuck! Kurama-chan, your ass is so big and tight!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust the vixen's large ass harder.

"**Oh, God! I love you up ass! Keep fucking make! Keep fucking my ass!" **Kurama growled in pleasure.

Naruto fucked Kurama harder and faster, giving both the Biju and Jinchuriki mind-blowing orgasms. What felt like days, but was really 2 hours of ass fucking. Kurama felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. Kurama's ass got even tighter and tighter she knew she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"**Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Naruto-kun! Make me cum! Make me cum, oh fuck!"** Kurama growled, as her ass got even tighter.

"Fuck! Kurama-chan, I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck, I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared, as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released his milk in the vixen's tight ass. Kurama came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her Jinchuriki's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Kurama's anal tube. She breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her Jinchuriki's warm love milk. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down. He pulled himself out of his Biju's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama sucked Naruto's cock some more, he looked down to see his goddesses suck his manhood.

"Naruto-kun, give us more... we need more..." The three goddesses stated, as they licked his cock.

Hearing this, Naruto obeys.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." **

Naruto made 9 shadow clones. The first Naruto-clone lied on his back, as Harribel got adjusted herself to his cock. The second Naruto-clone entered Harribel's anal tube, and Harribel took the third Naruto-clone's manhood inside her mouth. Kurama adjusted herself to the forth Naruto-clone's cock, now sitting on his manhood, reversed cowgirl position. The fifth Naruto-clone entered Kurama's womanhood, as he sucked on her breast. Kurama took the sixth Naruto-clone's dick inside her mouth. Neliel got on top of the seventh Naruto-clone, as she jacked off the eightieth and ninth Naruto-clones. The real Naruto watched and enjoyed the show. The gangbang least about an hour, one by one Naruto's clones reached their climax. Naruto was the only one left. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama were on their hands and knees begging for Naruto to fuck them. He did just that. Naruto went behind, Neliel and grabbed her hips entering her cunt.

"Ahh... that's it, Naruto-kun... fuck me..." Neliel moaned.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me too..." Harribel moaned.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied, as he went behind Harribel and fucked her.

"**Naruto-kun, fuck me now... I you need you..." **Kurama whimpered.

"Okay." Naruto replied, as he went behind, Kurama and fucked her.

"Naruto-kun, come back and fuck me." Neliel moaned.

"Alright." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Neliel.

"Naruto-kun... I'm not done yet... please come back." Harribel moaned.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Harribel.

"**Please, fuck me hard, Naruto-kun..." **Kurama moaned.

"Okay..." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Kurama.

15 minutes later, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama sucked Naruto's cock. He got up on his feet and jacked himself off to his three goddesses. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama opened their mouths waiting for Naruto's sweet warm milk.

"Oh God, yes… I'm about to cum, Nel-hime, Harribel-hime, Kurama-hime…. I'm cumming..." Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama felt Naruto's warm white ropes. They were amazed that Naruto had so, much energy. He felt such bliss, releasing big loads of his white ropes. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama used their fingers to clean Naruto's warm seed off their faces, breast, and their bodies. Sucking on their fingers tasting Naruto's milk, they loved the taste. His goddesses took Naruto to the showers to get nice and clean after the best sex they had. After the hour shower, Naruto, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama dried themselves off, they don't bother to put on any clothes. Naruto took his goddesses back to bed Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama rested their heads on his chest, as they cuddled with him.

"That was incredible..." Naruto said.

"It sure was." Neliel said.

"You really know how to make a woman feel." Harribel said.

"**Mmm... I hope we can do this again tomorrow... maybe with Hinata-chan too someday..." **Kurama stated.

"You girls don't mind me going out with, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"We don't mind, as long you love us all equally." The three goddesses replied, as they kissed Naruto.

"Okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Naruto said, as he slowly falls asleep, with his goddesses for a new day.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto went to talk to Hinata and to her response she was surprised of what Naruto said. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama, were watching from a distance to see how it will go between Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... do you really... I mean..." Hinata said.

"Yeah, would you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Naruto got a hug from Hinata. She was really that the boy she loved finally has feelings for her. Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama were really happy too, ever since that day Naruto and Hinata had gone out on many dates taking their relationship nice and slow. As weeks passed by, Naruto and Hinata decided to take their relationship to the next level. Now Naruto, Hinata, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama are all naked in bed together.

"Are my goddesses ready?" Naruto asked, as he was ready to make shadow clones.

"We're ready, Naruto-kun..." His goddesses replied.

Naruto made shadow clones, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama decide to let Naruto and Hinata have their first time together. While they have the shadow clones. Hinata kissed Naruto wrapping her arms around him. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss to breathe, than the two lovers steer at each other eye to eye.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I went be rough, I promise." Naruto said, as he rubbed his manhood between her womanhood.

"Harribel-chan, can I fuck your ass again?" One of Naruto's clones asked, as she blushed in response.

"Hai..." Harribel replied with a dark blush.

Naruto's clones entered Harribel's anal tube. Hinata and the real Naruto watched, as Harribel took the massive cock in her ass.

"Pay close attention, Hinata-chan, because Naruto might want to do anal with you one day." Neliel stated, as she jacked off tow of Naruto's clones.

"Hai, I won't disappoint Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"**Don't worry, Hinata-chan we'll teach you some things to please our Naruto-kun." **Kurama stated, as she tit-fuck one of Naruto's clones.

Hinata nodded and turn to Naruto and blush.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… I'm ready." Hinata replied, as she was ready to be a woman.

Naruto slowly entered Hinata's virgin womanhood. Hinata whimpered in pain, as his cock was slowly going inside her. He made sure he didn't hurt, Hinata. Naruto was able to fit about 8 inches inside of his lover. Hinata let out a tear, as she felt pain, but also pleasure. Naruto used his hands to rub Hinata's belly. She also used her hands to help Naruto rub her stomach. He rubbed his lover's belly for about 15 minutes, Hinata is now ready. Naruto than begins a slow motion rhythm.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata moaned.

"Shh… Hinata-chan, it will be alright." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, you're doing good... oh, fuck..." Harribel moaned, as she got fuck in her ass.

"That's right... oh, God..." Neliel moaned, as she got fucked in both her love-holes.

"**Oh, my... Hinata-chan is doing well for her first time." **Kurama stated, as she rode on the Naruto clone.

He than increased his speed. After 20 minutes of slow motion action, Hinata felt no more pain, but pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist. Hinata is now ready for Naruto to take her.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me... fuck me!" Hinata moaned.

"Heh, I really like this side of you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Please fuck me, take me! I'm yours now and forever..." Hinata said, as she used her own speed to fuck Naruto.

"Damn, Hinata-chan... you're pussy is getting warmer and tighter! Ugh! It feels so damn good!" Naruto said, as he picked up Hinata into a lotus position style.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Keep fucking my ass!" Harribel shouted with pleasure.

"Agh! Naruto-kun! I love it! I love having two cocks inside me!" Neliel screamed with pleasure.

"**Oh, yes! Yes! Tell me, Naruto-kun… I'm fucking you! Oh, fuck!" **Kurama howled, as she ridded on the Naruto-clone harder and faster.

As Naruto and his lovers continued their love-making, Hinata eyes rolled back, her pussy tighten and her orgasms went wild. She was about to climax she was about to cum for the first time. Naruto felt his cock twitch inside the Hyuga maiden, he knew he was about to cum too, both lovers increased their speed. Naruto also felt, his clones about to reach their climax as well.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Hinata moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too, Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum too!" Naruto growled, as he thrust his lover harder and faster.

"Oh, God! Cum for me! Cum inside my ass, Naruto-kun!" Harribel shouted, as her ass got tighter.

"I'm almost there! I'm going too fucking cum, Naruto-kun!" Neliel moaned, as both her ass and pussy were filled with two massive cocks.

"**Oh, fuck yes! Yes! I'm going to cum too! Now cum for me! Fill my cunt with your warm milk! Cum for me, Naruto-kun!" **Kurama howled in pleasure as she was reaching her climax.

Naruto and his clones reached their climax. Naruto's clones disappeared after reaching their climax for a full minute. Naruto brought his lovers closer too him, as they rested.

"We love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama said, as they rested their heads on his chest.

"I love you girls, too." Naruto said, as he gave each of them a tender kiss.

Naruto will never be alone from here on and forever more.

**XxxxX LEMON END XxxxX**

A year had pass and it was Naruto's birthday again. Now 18 years-old married Hinata, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama. On the day of his birthday, he was called to the Hokage's that day to see what Tsunade and his senseis wanted. Naruto returned home to his wives who were at home waiting for their husband. Naruto opened the door with his hair hiding his eyes. Hinata, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama were a bit of what happen at the Hokage's office.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"..."

"Naruto-kun... did something bad happened?" Harribel asked.

"What did Sasuke do this time?" Neliel said, as she twitched an eye.

"**I think we might have to teach Sasuke-teme a painful lesson." **Kurama said.

Naruto let out some tears.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, as she was about to hug Naruto till.

"It wasn't Sasuke..." Naruto said, as he showed his wives a smile.

"What do you mean?" His wives asked.

"Baa-chan, announced her successor and the next Hokage!" Naruto stated.

"..."

"It's me!" Naruto said, with tears of joy.

Hinata, Neliel, Harribel, and Kurama hugged Naruto tight wanting to ever let go. Naruto will become the next Hokage in the future.

**XxxxX 10 years XxxxX **

In Naruto's bedroom, the window was opened. As the winds gentle blown, a leaf flew inside the room. The leaf landed next to a picture of Naruto as Hokage. In the picture with him were his wives, his children, his mother, his father, Tsunade, Genryusai, the 13 court guard squads, Hashirama and Madara, Kakashi, Obito and Rin, and his friends. Naruto will never be alone never again. If it wasn't for Neliel and Harribel, who came into Naruto's life the day they first met, he wouldn't be the man he is today.

**END**

**Well, that's the end of that story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This is my birthday present from me and to my fans and readers. I might go out to eat somewhere or something (laughs) and if it is your birthday today, then have a great Happy-Birthday. Also, thank you readers for your views, reviews, and your support, well I'm going to spend my birthday doing something, I don't know what yet, but I know it will be awesome. Like I always say, please review, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Until my next completed story time, goodbye for now. **


End file.
